Reuniting
by Lil' Kit Shippo
Summary: -THE REAL CHAPTER 3 IS NOW UP- Inuyasha is in the forest after a small no reason fight with Kagome. There he finds a scent from his past. Who is this youkai? And will Kagome and the others understand? Can this youkai help them out? And what about Inuya
1. Where it started

**Chapter 1**

Her pure silver hair was high up in a pony-tail; it was whipping to the left side of her face as the afternoon breeze whished around her. Her amber eyes showed a bright golden glow in the mid afternoon light. She wore a white kimono with sakura blossoms on the sleeves. Red strips went down the sides of the kimono as a sword hang from her waist. She had two midnight blue lines on both side of her face. She had a long puffy silver tail with a black tip. She appeared to be around the age of twelve if not younger.

Her leg dangled over a high branch in a sakura tree. Her eyes looked down below as she watched a young hanyou play around in a field. Her eyes softened as she watched him. She didn't see why her brother hated this hanyou so much. She gracefully jumped from her perch to the field ground. Landing behind the young half-breed.

"Hello." She quietly spoke to the hanyou. He turned and looked up at her. A smile graced the young Inuyasha's face.

"Suki." The young hanyou addressed the inu youkai.

The young youkai bent down and picked up her half-brother. A smile graced her lips. Her tail whished around and rapped around the hanyou to give him warmth. She knew his fire rat robe would give him warmth but she loved to be near the boy. Her brother had told her to never go near Inuyasha; not since their father had been killed, her brother believed everything was the half-breeds fault.

The rested by the sakura tree for hours. The two inu blooded relaxed in each others company. The young hanyou fell asleep in Suki's lap; her tail was still rapped around him. A warm smile appeared on her lips.

She heard her brother calling her and knew she had to go. She gently shook Inuyasha. His amber eyes slowly opened locking with those of his half-sister.

"I have to go Inuyasha." She sadly stated to her half-brother. Inuyasha looked at her sad and confused. She slowly took her tail off him and stood up placing him against the tree. _'Why does Sesshomaru hate him so much?' _She thought as she got ready to depart from her half breed brother. She kissed Inuyasha on the check and ram off into the distance. That was the last time Inuyasha ever saw her again.

* * *

**_Now_**

"SIT BOY!" The commend could be heard throughout the whole forest. Kagome marched off toward Kaede's village completely ignoring the hanyou in a hole. Her slightly dulling backpack was on her back as she kept on her way to the hut.

Inuyasha slowly sat up as the spell deactivated and he could move again. He sniffed the air as a strange scent came into the air. It seemed vaguely familiar to him. He started to run toward the source of the scent.

Suki sat on a tree sniffing the air. He had finally gotten away from her brother's castle. A smirk delicately placed itself on her lips. "His coming..." She softly whispered on the find. Inuyasha came into view on the horizon. He was coming straight into her direction.

She lightly jumped from the tree landing softly on the ground. She sniffed the air once more he was very close. A smile graced her tender pink lips.


	2. Meeting under a sakura tree

My space: I have a reviewer- So I would like to thank tohru-honda14 for even looking at my story. Also, if they are OOC, sorry. I am new at this after all.

Disclaimer: Look I didn't forget this time. I don't own Inuyasha, sad I know. I do even Suki.

* * *

Last time

She lightly jumped from the tree landing softly on the ground. She sniffed the air once more he was very close. A smile graced her tender pink lips.

Now

Inuyasha ran toward the sakura tree. His red haori's sleeves were flapping behind him. He sniffed the air once more not quit sure of the scent. _'Where do I know that scent from?'_ He kept asking himself over and over again.

He was only half a mile away from the tree that Suki stood in front of. She looked up and saw her half-brother's figure in the forest get closer. She called his name to see if he could hear her.

"Inuyasha..." She called to him in a sisterly tone as she did when they were younger. Her amber eyes sparkled in the morning light. Suki now appeared to be 20 years old. Her hair was much longer but she still kept it up. Suki still wore her kimono and never removed her sword.

Inuyasha froze in his steps when he heard the voice. He remembered now. How he knew the scent. It was the only other person how every cared for him. He didn't know if he really wanted to see her again. His silver hair blew in the wind. His ears twitched as Suki called his name.

Inuyasha had a question for his full-blooded sister. So he continued to run toward her, he slowed his pace a little to not get there to quickly. When he got to the tree he just stood there. His amber eyes locked with her amber orbs.

Suki was the first the speck. She felt so bad disappearing for over 100 years. "Hello baby brother." She whispered on the wind. Her eyes showed happiness for seeing him again. She had a warm smile on her lips.

A small blush appeared on his cheeks as when she addressed him as 'baby brother'. She hadn't done that since he was six. Thou he had not seen her since he was seven. He looked away from her is amber eyes shining sadly.

"It was my fault," she stated looking down at her half-brother. "I shouldn't have let Sesshomaru boss me around. Then I would've never left you." She added. Her tail wrapped around her and she watched her brother.

Inuyasha looked up at Suki. She had answered his question before he ever asked it. "I missed you." He whispered his eyes meeting with Suki's once more. Suki was able to hear him and her smile turned innocent. "Me, too." She whispered back.

Suki and Inuyasha stood in silence for a short while. They just looked at each other. Suki was amazed at how much her half-brother had grown.

"Suki," Inuyasha finally said.

"Yes…, Inuyasha." Suki answered her brother.

"I want you to meet some people. Will you?" He asked her looking down at the forest floor once more.

"Okay Inuyasha, I will." Her tail unwrapped from around her as she spoke those words. It lay on the forest ground beside her.

"Let's go then." Inuyasha finished. He turned around facing where the village was. He nodded his head for his sister to follow him. The two inu blooded half-siblings sprinted toward the village at a very fast rate.

At the village

Kagome stood out side Kaede's hut looking toward the well. _'Where is he?'_ Kagome thought. It had been almost an hour since Inuyasha and she had had their little fight and he disappeared.

Shippo came out side and saw the worry in her chocolate eyes. "Kagome, what's wrong?" He asked looking up at her.

She looked down at the little kitsune beside her. "Nothing Shippo just go inside, I'll be there in a minute." Shippo walked back into the hut.

"Where are you Inuyasha?" She softly whispered. She turned and entered the hut a couple of minutes later. Her eyes filled with worry not knowing where Inuyasha was.


	3. Meeting the family

Disclaimer: Suki is mine. Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kilala, (etc.) are not mine. I own Suki. I don't own any character from any anime(s).

* * *

Last Time:  
"Where are you Inuyasha?" She softly whispered. She turned and entered the hut a couple of minutes later. Her eyes filled with worry not knowing where Inuyasha was.

* * *

Now: 

The gang sat around the fire in a state of slight shock. What they had just gone through or just heard was a surprise to them. Kagome was next to Sango. The miko was twiddling the hem of her skirt in her fingers, watching the odd creases that would appear when she moved the material. The monk, who was sitting against the far wall behind the miko and taijiya, had his deep eyes closed, probably thinking about this new information. Sango had her head down. Only moments ago she had tried to hurt the stranger that was sitting or better yet, standing against the doorframe.

Kagome's eyes wondered over to the hanyou that was sitting opposite her and Sango. "Umm..." She broke the silence slightly. "Is anyone hungry? I'm starving!" She giggled uncomfortably and reached over for her pack. The relied in everyone's eyes shined, thankful that the painful gnaw of silence was gone.

Amber orbs of the hanyou wondered to Kagome... 'Maybe I should tell them everything...' Inuyasha had thought silently. The hanyou was quickly snapped from his thought as the smell of Raman hit his nose. "Yeah, sounds good..." He smiled slightly and leaned over to looking at the boiling noodles. "Kagome..." He swallowed a lump in his throat when Kagome side glanced at him.

"Inuyasha." The sound of Suki's voice turned everyone's head, so no one noticed the startled expression on Inuyasha's face at the interruption; his teeth snapped together and wide orbs that stared into the distance. Slowly, he too turned his dog-eared head to look at his sister.

The inu youkai sat down in the doorframe. Her gaze had been looking at every human in the hut and had gone to the neko and kitsune. "I should tell them who I am..." She whispered. Suki brushed sliver locks over her right shoulder and her tail was wrapped around her torso.

The youkai sat up her amber orbs looking everyone over once more. She could feel in the air that she was not trusted and/or wanted here. Inuyasha could sense it also, and honestly it was starting to anger him. It was also a little disappointing, having his makeshift family not trust his only loving sibling. "She ain't gonna hurt ya." He snapped at everyone, causing them to jump slightly and look away guiltily. Shippo who had awoken had crawled over and sat in Kagome's lap.

The Miko cradled the kit in her arms, earning some courage to glance back at the current speaker.

"My name is Suki." This was how she started anything. "As you can tell I am an inu youkai. And yes I do have a close relation ship with Inuyasha. I am his…" She stammered the way Inuyasha had put it earlier made no sense to her, 'She is the closet thing to me.' She didn't like it put that way. "His half sister." She figured just stating the facts were good. With new calculating thoughts, most of the group went back to their own world while Kagome mentally sighed in relief (As did Shippo, as he was being squeezed to death) 'I thought she was going to tell me she was Inuyasha's wife, or something'

Getting back on track, Kagome stared now hearing what Inuyasha meant by 'close'. Half sister? Close? Didn't Inuyasha hate pure youkai? Or…. No? Wasn't it the inu youkai that hated him for being a Hanyou? She sat up looking at Suki. Kagome tilted her head to the side. "So you're Inuyasha's…. sister? And a full youkai at that?" She laughed lightly.

Suki sent a small smile at Kagome. "Yes." Her amber eyes flashed nervously back towards Inuyasha, a guilty and apologetic look to her amber eyes. "And Inuyasha. I am still very sorry for leaving you so suddenly back then. I didn't want to…"

"I know. It was HIS fault." Inuyasha finished her sentence. Suki was still surprised that the once so innocent half brother of hers had developed such a quick flare temper.

Sango still felt on edge with a youkai, like Inuyasha's brother, sitting in the hut. Kagome could tell her friend was uncomfortable. "So Suki... Do you want Ramen?" The youkai's head shut up looking at the noodles that had just been taken off the fire.

Suki blinked, now looking at Kagome with a shocked look. Slowly she opened her mouth, "Which is?" she asked slowly. The miko almost smacked herself on her forehead. She kept forgetting that people in this era had no clue about Ramen. Suki included.

"This." Inuyasha stuffed a bowl of said noodles in her hands making sure not to spill it. He sat next to his older sister and showed her how to use the chopsticks and eat the noodles. After dropping the noodles a few time she finally got them into her mouth. A smile graced her warm face as she sat there enjoying the noodles. "This was very good." She stated smiling. She put the now empty next to Inuyasha's (Which has been empty for about 10 minutes now).

"So…" Sango spoke for the first time this afternoon. Suki lifted her gaze to Sango. The taijiya felt awkward with Suki's eyes on her. Sango narrowed her own eyes, causing Suki to look down knowing the taijiya didn't want her gaze on her. "Why?"

The full-blooded inu looked up at the youkai slayer again, forgetting about both their earlier awkwardness with it. "Why?" She was confused. Sliver locks rolled down her front as her cranium tilted to the side. Understanding her orbs opened wider. "I don't like my brother. He took me away from Inuyasha in the first place."

The inu stood up and started to walk out the door. Inuyasha stood up and watched her suddenly leave. "Suki..." He glared at Sango before walking after her. Kagome was going to stand and follow but Sango looked at her with eyes of regret. "Sango..." The youkai huntress nodded once, looking down shamefully. She really hadn't meant to upset the girl.

The miko understood Sango's silent gesture and chased after the two inu blooded. The kitsune, neko, monk, and taijiya stayed back sitting in the hut. Shippo sighed, and Miroku moved to comfort Sango in anyway.

Kagome ran out of the hut at full speed, she knew how fast youkai (and hanyou) could run. That's why she was so surprised when she ran dead on into Inuyasha's back. Growling impatiently, the hanyou looked over his shoulder at Kagome. "Hurry, get on" He instructed on crouched to a height that Kagome could easily climb on his back.

Once Kagome gathered herself, she leaped onto Inuyasha's back and they were off. It wasn't hard to get to the girl, as she soon showed up in the distance.

"Suki!" Inuyasha and Kagome called finally catching up with her. Suki turned to see the miko and Hanyou. Inuyasha ran up and stood next to his sister. "You alright?"

"Yes. I'm fine." She assured her half brother. The two turned and looked over at the miko.

Kagome looked at the two, and opened her mouth to ask what they were looking at when an all to shocking (And moment ruining) tingle rushed through her body. "Inuyasha..." His amber orbs blinked once. "I sense jewel shards…"

* * *

Author's Note: Hello people. Yes. I haven't posted in a while. But I'm back. School was crazy! My Show Choir…. We got the GOLD! So that is what really held me up. But I'm back now and typing. 


End file.
